


10. Eyes

by Achilliesikea123



Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [2]
Category: One Piece, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Established crewmanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilliesikea123/pseuds/Achilliesikea123
Summary: Miss All Sunday can sprout body parts any where she wishes. Billy get some first hand (s) experience of that.
Series: Sea wind blows ( To where? Who knows?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000884
Kudos: 16





	10. Eyes

Escaping from Alabasta was much more of an endeavor than any of the straw hats had imagined. Even with help of Bon Clay, the Going Merry still had to endure a lot from the chasing marines. So much so that him and Usopp rushed to patch up the holes at the bottom of Merry. Billy mended whatever broken wood he could while Usopp frantically nailed planks into the wall to prevent the influx of seawater. Still, it would take a lot of work to drain the seawater out once they’re done.

Of course, if that was all that the two of them had to deal with it would have been manageable. Except, in between fixing Merry Billy swore he saw an eye on the wall. By the time he turned back it was nowhere to be found. 

He would chalked it up to paranoia had he not remembered what Vivi mentioned.

_ “Miss All Sunday can sprout body parts anywhere she wishes, if you encounter her please be careful.” _

The woman had managed to get on their ship once before, it wouldn’t be too hard for her to sneak in a second time. Not to mention she was the only agent not caught in Alabasta.

“ Hey Usopp, I’m gonna go check how is going up on the deck okay?” Billy was out of the door before Usopp could voice his protest. It would be for the best if Usopp not get involved with this. Billy wasn’t a hundred percent sure if the woman was on the ship, and he didn’t need to needlessly scare the older boy. Sides, someone needed to stay and patch up Merry.

Moving up the stairs Billy muttered a quick cloaking spell. He tried to walk as quietly as he could across the wooden hallway. There was no one in the laundry room nor the storage. The men’s quarter was empty as well. 

Billy paused in front of the women’s room. Its door was slightly open, which was strange considering Nami usually locked it tight. Peeking through the gap, he spotted the familiar form of Miss All Sunday rummaging through Naomi’s wardrobe.

Biting down on his lips, Billy turned to tell the others about the assassin woman. He barely took a few steps though when something grabbed hold of his leg. The next thing Billy knew, he was pinned down on the floor with his arms held against his back and his mouth covered with a pair of hands. 

“You know it's not very nice to look at someone when they’re changing.” The wood creek alongside the footsteps as the woman walked closer.

“I have to say, you do really know how to sneak around. I couldn’t even hear you outside that door, couldn’t see you either. I did see the water droplets from your clothes though.” She crouched down in front of him and showed him her hand, in the middle of it laid an eye. The same blue eye that he caught a glance of. “But I suppose you saw me first, didn't you Mister Wizard?”

The hands around his mouth squeezed as she continued. “It wouldn’t do you any good to tell your crew about me now. They are still in the middle of escaping after all. My present might cause a distraction from that process. In the meantime,”

Billy could feel one of the woman’s hands going through his pocket before it handed her his runes. “I’m curious about this magic of yours, would you mind telling me?”

As the hands over his mouth disappear, the ones on the rest of his body stayed firm. And there was Nico Robin, sitting in front of him with that unreadable smile on her mouth.


End file.
